Gnomes are Evil!
Gnomes are Evil! is a quest in Fable III. It becomes available after completing the quest Leaders and Followers and Gnomes are Great. Walkthrough Returning to Brian in Brightwall find hims standing next to the gargoyle still, but now all of his gnomes are missing. Quickly Brian tells you that all of the gnomes save Lionel have left and that he needs your help in retrieving them. Brian than tells sends you to his home to retrieve Lionel. Once there a familiar taunting can be heard coming from inside and inside the taunting can be heard coming from Lionel up in the corner near the roof. Shoot the gnome and return to Brian. The quest will end, but no reward is given at this time as the player has to retrieve the rest of the gnomes. Note: Be sure to wait until the argument between Lionel and Brian subsides and you are given the new objective "Find the other gnomes scattered across the world". Otherwise the gnomes won't appear anywhere. Location of Gnomes 'Bowerstone Castle (?)' *Go to the kitchen, the gnome will be in the top corner of the room between the two entrances. *Go to the stairs leading to the catacombs, on the top of the stairs face back towards the castle. Look in the gardens on your right, the gnome will be sitting on a bird bath. *Enter the catacombs, go through the hidden entrance. as you enter the cavern turn around and face the archway,, the gnome will be on the outside of the left side. 'Bowerstone Market (3)' *Head over the bridge towards the statue from the clock tower, go right and up the stairs and he's on the over pass. 'Bowerstone Industrial (5)' *After the sewer you go across a bridge, head to the right go down the alley, turn around. He should be on the wall to your right. *Past Reaver's industrial workshop (opposite side from where you enter when you first arrive) under the bridge in an alcove. *In the sewers at a dead end, easily gotten during Kidnapped as you will pass the gnome. 'Bowerstone Old Quarter (2)' *One the second house to the right from the main gate. 'Brightwall Village (5)' *Inside Brian's home. (Lionel) *From the blacksmith cross the bridge and turn left following the alley to the end. The gnome will be hiding near the middle of the chimeny of the right house. *From the blacksmith cross the bridge and turn right following the road up the hill. Passing under a bridge go down the street on the right and straight back, the gnome will be standing atop a boulder. *Go to the Academy, into the Reliquary, After the raised floor section with the Treasure chests. Head to the left stairs that go down (near the huge pillar holding a huge balcony. As soon as you hit the stairs he should start talking he's to the right around the corner. *Go to the Academy, into the Reliquary hanging from wall right before the braizer puzzle (On the right as you reach the puzzle, past the raised floor section). 'Driftwood (?)' *Swim across the lake taking the far river exit to the ocean beyond. On the island standing atop a rock. *Really easy one, From the Further back entrance with the single stall and Farm go to the "Docks" (Not the bridges) Stand at the docks right infront of the farm, turn straight back and run up into the little incline between the 2 slender trees and rocks. He'll be waiting for you sitting on a Small Coach. 'Dweller Camp (1)' *Head up the path towards Wimpet's Sniffle. Before the bend look up at the remaining path, he's on the outside of the rail of the upper part of the path. 'Mercenary Camp (1)' *Main housing section of the camp atop a water tower. 'Millfields (5)' *Head towards Millfields Monorail Station and turn right at the road before it. The gnome will be hanging off a cliff face on the right. *On bridge to the gazebo facing the shore the gnome is in a broken archway on the right. *At Reaver's Mansion. As you head down the steps towards the water, there will be a gnome in the garden on your right *(Dankstone Cavern) Enterance is behind a statue of a man with telescope over looking the lake, near the bowerstone market sign - Follow the path in and he is on the cliff edge before the room with a rock formation. *(Dankstone Cavern) Same enterance as above - Follow the path in and in the room with the rock formation he is to the right behind a stalagmite. 'Mistpeak Valley (7)' *Heading twards the monorail, take the path to the right, head up the hill he is at the top near the overlook (to your right). *(Chillbreath Caverns, entrance between the monorail and Brightwall Village) - Down the trail it forks, take the left path. When it forks again, take the left again and head towards the icy water; he is atop a pilar of rocks. *Sitting on iced over waterfall near demon door. *(The Hole) behind the crashed monorail. *(The Hole) on the inside of the archway in the Hobbe arena. *Top right side of the Mistpeak Valley (Top Right On Mountain Dweller camp side) Follow the road down, a sign will come up saying Brightwall. Stay to the left and follow it across the bridge. You'll come to another fork (One leads sharp left Down, The other Leads sharp Right Up; there is a sign here that points to the Dweller Camp behind you). Take the Right going up the mountain, It should lead you into a Dig site. Walk to the left and look down the mountain, very obvious. (This Area is close to or in the vicinity of that big log walkway that leads up to the (5 silver key chest as well as a normal chest.) *(Chillbreath Caverns, the entrance that is closest to the Mecenary Camp and Logging area, take the bridge that is closest to the water over the small pass leading to the Demon Door). He is in the area right where you enter it, above you slightly to the right side between two rock pillar formations. 'Mourningwood (3)' *On a broken archway near the graveyard. *Next to the entrance to Bowerstone Industrial hanging off a rock (to the right). *Inside the Ossuary (Requires Gone but not Forgotten) down the path to the right of the tree inbetween the tombs. 'Sunset House (1)' *It is up near the remains broken down house, next to the water on the right between two rocks holding himself up. 'Silverpines (2)' *Outside the entrance to the mines from the village, on top of the supports Description Brian in Brightwall brought his gnomes to life with your help, but now they're causing him problems. He needs you to find them and help him put them right. Return to Brian to give him any gnomes you find. Conclusion You have returned the foul-mouthed gnome known as Lionel, but his pointy-hatted friends are still scattered around the world and need to be found. Reward 40 Guild Seals (After returning all gnomes to Brian.) Unique Weapon - The Gnomewrecker (pistol) Harlequin Makeup (10 Gnomes returned) Shining Armour (20 Gnomes returned) Notes *When returned to Brian the gnomes now have sharp pointed teeth and darker features than they originally possesed. *While standing near the gnomes they will constantly taunt and belittle the player. Category:Fable III Quests Category:Incomplete Articles